<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kick Ass by kawaiinishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899612">Kick Ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiinishi/pseuds/kawaiinishi'>kawaiinishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shirasemi brainrot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Character(s), Read at Your Own Risk, SemiShira - Freeform, laff out laud, shirasemi, shirasemi is cute ig, tbh idk what im doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiinishi/pseuds/kawaiinishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second year Semi Eita meets his successor, Shirabu Kenjirou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shirasemi brainrot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kick Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a wreck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirabu looked down to his freshly-tied shoes before glancing at the double doors ahead of him. His eyes moved down the frame and to the ground as his feet took him forward — the sound of bouncing balls filling his ears. He took a deep breath, lacing his hands together behind his back.</p><p>He found his other first-year friend standing to the side, watching their seniors warm up before their very first practice. It wasn't long before the few first years on the sideline were called over by an overly enthusiastic second year.</p><p>"Are you guys just gonna stand there? Come on!" The red-head's lips twitched into a smile. With slight hesitation Shirabu began his trek over with Kawanishi, keeping his arms locked behind him. The first years were almost immediately surrounded by their senpais — one standing out to him.</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi's stoic features were no joke. Just feeling his eyes skim over his face made Shirabu shudder, grip becoming tighter.</p><p>"Alright, alright! First year introductions are in order!" The boisterous boy pointed straight to Kawanishi. "You! What's your name, position, and class?"</p><p>Kawanishi took a minute before pointing to himself. "Me?" He received a nod, "Kawanishi Taichi. I play middle blocker and I'm in class five." His unemotional expression never faltered, surprising the second year.</p><p>"Ballsy! Tendou Satori — Miracle Boy!" Shirabu thought the red-head was spouting absolute shit before he realized that must be his name. Tendou pointed at each new member and requested their name, an older member following each introduction. "Now you... ruler bangs!"</p><p>Shirabu cracked his knuckles behind his back and scowled slightly at the nickname. "Shirabu Kenj-"</p><p>One of the gym doors flung open, a boy with ash blond hair storming in. "Sorry I'm late!" He called to nobody in particular before taking notice of the newbies. "Oh."</p><p>"Really, Eita? Late on the first day? <i>Introduction</i> day at that?" The verbose second year spoke with a condescending tone. "Continue, ruler bangs." A snort came from the late boy who then smacked a hand to his mouth. A muffled apology was mumbled against his hand, a quiet laugh following.</p><p>It took everything Shirabu had in him to not roll his eyes. "Shirabu Kenjirou, setter — class five."</p><p>"You hear that, Eita? You have some competition! Introduce yourself."</p><p>The ash blond clicked his tongue. "Semi Eita — second year, class one. I play <i>setter.</i>" His features formed a scowl toward Shirabu, but the younger stayed unaffected.</p><p>Shirabu felt a pair of eyes on him through the remaining introductions and averted his eyes to the floor, not picking up his head until he felt the boy next to him nudge his side. Kawanishi motioned for them to follow their already jogging senpais around the court, to which he fell in step trying to keep up with his much taller teammates.</p><p>Shirabu was placed on a team against his rival setter, though he was luckily on the team with their ace to "even the sides." Shirabu's senpais had no belief in him and his ability, frustrating him. Washijo had a close eye on the freshman setter — Shirabu knew it too.</p><p>The first chance Shirabu's team got to attack, he sent the ball straight to the ace. Perfect timing, perfect height, perfect angle. Shirabu felt the ball's impact on the floor beneath his feet — Ushijima scored.</p>
<hr/><p>Weeks passed from the first time he set the ball to Ushijima, them being placed on the same team more often. His play style was changing drastically, just from playing with the ace. It wasn't long before Washijo started placing the starters with Shirabu.</p><p>Shirabu was buttoning his uniform shirt when he heard yelling from the outside of the locker room — it sounded familiar, but so aggressive.</p><p>"Satori I swear. That uneven banged brat is taking my position!" Shirabu recognized it as Semi, listening closely to each word yelled. "It was supposed to be <i>our</i> show this year, and now I'm not even playing! Little brat isn't even that good."</p><p>Shirabu heard the voices come closer to him, so he sped up his changing. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Semi — or anybody for that matter. He slung his bag over his shoulder, turning back once more to the door. Copper eyes met chocolate, scowls forming on both of their faces. Shirabu walked out of the locker room and toward his homeroom class.</p><p>Afternoon practice was more competitive than usual. Shirabu was trying to one-up Semi with every action, and the latter was just trying to prove his spot on the team. At the end of training, Washijo was stating the starting line-up and the bench for the next day's practice match.</p><p>He wouldn't admit to it, but tears filled Shirabu's eyes when he heard his name accompanying Tendou and Ushijima's. His hard work and training paid off.</p><p>Semi huffed and scrunched his face when he heard he was to be on the bench. His hands turned to fists and his knuckles paled, frightening Satori. He'd never seen the boy so frustrated — not even in academics.</p><p>Once Washijo dismissed them, Shirabu headed straight to his dormitory — Kawanishi following not far behind. He could hear his dorm mate's sniffling, him breaking into a light jog to catch up to the shorter. Taichi placed a hand on Shirabu's shoulder, slightly smiling.</p><p>Once the two entered their room, Shirabu let out a loud sob. "I did it Taichi. I did it." His sniffles were muffled by his head being shoved into a clothed-chest.</p><p>"You did it, Shirabu. You beat the odds." Kawanishi let the starter wet his shirt. "Did you see the look on Semi-san's face? He was pissed."</p><p>Shirabu quietly laughed as he removed his face from Taichi's shirt, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm the only one on the team without a sports scholarship, and I'm a starter. Huh." He coughed, eyes red from the crying he did.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, Kenjirou. You deserve it — anyone can see you work ten times harder than our teammates."</p><p>"I have to. I can't just beat Semi by an inch. I have to have him beat by a mile."</p><p>A rare smile found its way onto Taichi's face at his friend's words. He snorted before heading toward his bed. "You can have first shower, Mr. Starter." </p>
<hr/><p>Shirabu hated (and admired) Semi Eita. The idiot would take every opportunity given to taunt his kouhai - whether it be through comments or actions on the court.</p><p>Every setter dump Semi dunked on Shirabu's side of the court, the latter returns with another one. It's always a battle between the two with Reon gradually becoming more irritated with each passing day. Of course he doesn't say anything, just observes the increasing competition.</p><p>"Nice one, Eita!" Tendou called to his opposition, ducking a hand under the net toward the second-year setter. Shirabu watched the side of Semi's lips twitch up as he low-fived his friend's hand. He rolled his eyes at the two and turned to Yamagata.</p><p>The libero sighed and opened his mouth to call for Tendou. "Satori! Stop fraternizing with the enemy!"</p><p>"Make it over here, Eita." Shirabu overheard Tendou say. Once he looked over, he found Semi's eyes already on him - scowling at that. He kept his composure and made his way to his position. </p>
<hr/><p>Team dinners were Shirabu's least favorite thing to attend. He was forced to <i>socialize</i> and dress formally. He didn't mind the dress code, but speaking to people? Not his forte.</p><p>A few of his teammates went ahead, but Shirabu was stuck waiting for Taichi to "finish his hair."</p><p>"It'll only take a few minutes." He said. "We'll make it!"</p><p>There they were, fifteen minutes later, still in their dorm room.</p><p>"Taichi I swear to God-" Shirabu muttered and jiggled the bathroom doorknob. "Are you almost done? You're taking so fucking long!"</p><p>"Yeah, soon - I also got a text from Tendou - they're running late as well." A click sounded, Kawanishi pushing it open after with one hand, the other still laced in his hair.</p><p>Shirabu snorted at the state of Taichi - <i>soon my ass.</i> "You look like shit."</p><p>"I'm trying."</p><p>The duo heard a knock on their door. "Taichi-kun!" A voice yelled.</p><p>Tendou was stood outside, continuously slamming his fist in a musical pattern. It sounded vaguely familiar, though he wasn't sure exactly what tune it was. "Go." Kawanishi shoved Shirabu out of the bathroom, locking the door once more. His eyes moved to his sleeve-cuff.</p><p>He scoffed, walking toward the noise behind the door. "Tendou-senpai."</p><p>"Kenjirou-kun! You dress up nicely." Tendou smiled. The first-year motioned for them to come in. Yamagata, Ushijima, and Semi followed, sitting on their furniture. "Is Taichi-kun still not ready?"</p><p>Shirabu shook his head, still fixing his shirt. "He said soon."</p><p>Tendou hummed in response.</p><p>"How soon is soon?" A new voice said, catching Shirabu's attention. His eyes snapped from the button on his sleeve to the source, meeting hazel eyes. They widened, scanning over the face of his senpai.</p><p>He averted his eyes and shrugged, walking toward the bathroom, jiggling the doorknob once he neared. "Taichi." Shirabu spoke in a threatening tone.</p><p>Without any further hesitation, Kawanishi opened the door - hair finally tamed. "Ready." </p>
<hr/><p>Shirabu wasn't expecting a text from Taichi saying he'd have company in a few minutes; he definitely wasn't expecting another message from Tendou warning him about what was coming. </p><p>
  <i>("Reon, do you think Daisou-san is on this block?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No, this is reserved for first years - not third. Kawanishi-kun and Shirabu-kun should be around here though."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Almost the entirety of Eita's weight rested across Tendou and Reon's shoulders. "Shit. We all know how Kenjirou and Eita get along." He rolled his eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm sure they can get over their feud for a few minutes. Especially when he's in this condition." Reon used his free arm to motion toward the nearly-unconscious boy they're supporting. "Besides — Kawanishi should be there. Call and ask for their room number."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tendou mumbled an affirmation before fishing his phone out of his pocket and one handedly scrolling through his contacts, landing on his kouhai's. The phone rang twice before Kawanishi answered.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hello? Tendou-san?" A deep voice ran through the speaker. Reon motioned for Tendou to hand him the device, which the latter did.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Kawanishi-kun, this is Reon. There's a bit of a... situation. Do you have any medical supplies in your dorm room?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The phone was silent for a second, Kawanishi pondering if they did or didn't. "I think we do — I'm not there right now, but Kenjirou is. He should be able to help you with whatever you need."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Great. What dorm number are you?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Two-oh-eight."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Reon released a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kawanishi-kun."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Sure — just let Kenjirou know you're coming."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Reon hung up, scrolling through Tendou's text messages.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hey! I'll have you know that is against the law! Invasion of privacy!" Tendou yelled, worsening Semi's headache. The ash blond groaned in pain at the increase in volume, slightly opening his eyes. "Sorry Eita."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm letting Shirabu know we're coming over — don't worry Satori, I'm not looking at your texts with Wakatoshi."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tendou's cheeks flushed the same color as his hair. He replied a quiet "shut up" and closed his mouth. They walked slower so Reon could finish his message to Shirabu. Once the phone was passed back to Satori, they picked up the pace toward their kouhai's dorm.)</i>
</p><p>A knock sounded, which Shirabu opened the door as quickly as possible. Once he laid his eyes on the blond, they widened. "What the fuck happened?" His pupils skimmed over the boy's beaten up face and slightly bleeding lip.</p><p>"Eita here got into a brawl with a kid in our year." Tendou explained.</p><p>"May we come in?" Reon asked politely, to which Shirabu responded with a nod. "Thank you."</p><p>"Take him into the bathroom — sit him on the counter, back against the mirror." Shirabu spoke with authority, the two second years hauled him up and on the counter like Shirabu told them to.</p><p>He walked in a few moments after with gauze, hydrogen peroxide (which Tendou calls the "stinging-water,") and a cloth. "Sit in the living room." They did as told, leaving Shirabu and Semi alone.</p><p>"You think they're gonna kill each other?" Tendou joked loud enough for Shirabu to hear.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and tilted Semi's head toward the ceiling, examining the extent of his injuries. "Really, Semi-san? I didn't peg you for the physical type."</p><p>"I didn't take you for the caring type." Semi retorted weakly.</p><p>"You know I could just leave your wounds untreated. Then you'll get infected. How does that sound?"</p><p>"Always so cynical, Shirabu-kun."</p><p>Semi slouched against the mirror as Shirabu began cleaning his cuts. There was an awkward silence — not comfortable for either of them. Shirabu cleared his throat before speaking. "What was the fight about?"</p><p>Semi winced as Shirabu started dabbing the wet cloth over a deeper wound. "Do all fights need a purpose?"</p><p>"I doubt you'd get your shit rocked this hard if it wasn't serious."</p><p>"You should see the other guy."</p><p>Shirabu snorted at that, placing the first bit of gauze over Semi's cheek. Silence fell over the room again with the occasional ripping of bandages.</p><p>"He called me a slur."</p><p>Shirabu's hands stopped working as his body froze. "Did you sock him a few good times?"</p><p>"Pretty sure I broke his nose."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Semi snorted, a sting running through his cheek. "You're not bad at this."</p><p>"Thanks?" </p>
<hr/><p>Things began to get less competitive during practice. Sure, they both had their moments, but they became rarer to see. Sometimes Semi even complimented his successor.</p><p>"Nice hands!" Semi spoke loud enough for Shirabu to hear. He knew it was a compliment, so he nodded expressionlessly.</p><p>When it came time for their first interhigh preliminary game, Shirabu was nervous. His anxiety was through the roof.</p><p>"Shirabu I swear if you don't stop shaking I'll hit you." Washijo scowled, bringing everyone's attention to the boy.</p><p>Taichi rested a hand on Shirabu's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kenjirou. You can do this."</p><p>"Yeaaaaah! You can do it, Kenjirou-kun! We're counting on you — what good is a team without their setter?" Tendou laughed, making Shirabu even more tense. He flinched when another hand touched his shoulder. An unfamiliar one.</p><p>"Go kick ass, Shirabu."</p><p>The voice seemed to make Kenjirou's world stop. His body felt calm, heart slowing to a consistent steady beat. He sucked in a breath, releasing it once he knew he was okay. Their warmup started, then the game commenced.</p><p>They won every game, earning their trip to nationals. They even beat Seijoh, where Ushijima's greatest foe lies — a rivalry Shirabu would never understand.</p><p>
  <i>("Their setter, Oikawa, should've come to Shiratorizawa with us."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Woah there, Wakatoshi! Making it sound like you have a crush on the guy!") </i>
</p><p>They lost in the second round of nationals — it was all Shirabu's fault. He knew everything would've gone better if Semi played instead — he wouldn't have made the same mistakes.</p><p>"Don't blame yourself, Kenjirou. We couldn't have done anything against Inarizaki — especially with that one twin, Atsumu." Kawanishi tried to comfort without avail. Shirabu shook his head and took the seat farthest from everybody on the bus. He sat on the seat (knees tucked to his chest,) zipped his track jacket as high as it would go around his legs and tucked the bottom half of his face into it, craning his neck so his forehead would touch his knees. He only moved his head back up when he felt a body sit next to him and a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault." Semi spoke from beside him as Shirabu's eyes were adjusting to the sun again. "I know you're probably thinking I would've done differently, and yeah. I would've. But there are no guarantees there would've been a better result." Eita sighed and looked in Shirabu's eyes. "Look. We play two different games, Shirabu. You're more tactical. I'm aggressive. There's no promise I would've done differently — I think I would've actually done worse." A chuckle fell from his lips.</p><p>Shirabu huffed. "Semi-san. You have more experience — that's what the game is mostly about, right?"</p><p>"No, it isn't." Semi rolled his eyes at his kouhai's naivety. "This is a game of skill, and tactics are a big part of it. You're a better fit for the team because you're what we needed. We're a powerhouse school, and what good is a powerhouse without their source of energy? You... bring out the best in the team. You aren't selfish with the ball. You set it up every time so Wakatoshi can do what he does best — score." He sighed. "Sorry for disturbing you." Semi got up to walk away, but was pulled back by a calloused hand.</p><p>"Stay." </p>
<hr/><p>Kawanishi would go as far as saying Shirabu and Semi have become friends. Well, maybe not THAT far.</p><p>
  <i>(He was tripped by his classmates in the middle of the hallway.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I thought Shiratorizawa's volleyball team was supposed to be good."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Why did they have you playing? I bet Kawanishi would've played better than you, and he isn't even a setter!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The bell rang, leaving Shirabu's items scattered in the middle of the hallway. He gets up, picking each from off the floor one by one.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Tch. What happened?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shirabu's eyes widened. "I tripped — untied shoelace."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Idiot.")</i>
</p><p>What was even more surprising is that Kawanishi started sitting with the second years in the cafeteria, pulling Shirabu over with him. There was always an empty seat next to Semi — well, it wasn't empty after Shirabu arrived.</p><p>"Are you going to eat that?" Semi motioned to the leftover piece of Tekkamaki on Shirabu's plate, which the latter shook his head. "Thanks." </p>
<hr/><p>The yearly Halloween party was nothing to laugh at — almost everybody attends the third years' infamous celebration, and this year was no exception. While Kawanishi was dressing himself in a basic-bitch devil costume, Shirabu was putting a halo over his copper hair. He isn't sure how Kawanishi coerced him into wearing matching costumes, but there he was, white wings strapped across his back, in a crop top, skirt, and leggings.</p><p>"Taichi." Shirabu gave him the kindest look he could muster. "You're dead."</p><p>The ginger's mouth twitched into a faux frown. "Kenjirou, you're supposed to be an angel!"</p><p>"I couldn't give less of a fuck, Taichi. This is embarrassing."</p><p>A sly smile found its way onto Taichi's lips. "You look great, stop being a Debby Downer!"</p><p>Shirabu flipped him off and scowled before going back to fix his halo. Oh, the irony.</p><p>"I'm being serious though - you look good. Semi won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."</p><p>At the mention of his senpai's name, Shirabu's head snapped toward Kawanishi. "Why would I care though?"</p><p>Taichi snorted. "Please, I see the way you look at him. I'm your best friend - of course I know."</p><p><i>"Tch.</i> There's nothing <i>to</i> know. He's my competition."</p><p>"We both know that's a lie. <i>'Stay.'</i>" He mimicked Shirabu's word from a little bit ago.</p><p>Shirabu buried his head in his hands to mask his embarrassment. "Shut the fuck up."</p><p>When they arrived, the common room was bustling with people. One person's hair stood out to the duo - Tendou. They made their way to their strangely dressed senpai.</p><p>"My two favorite kouhai! You both look great!" His eyes remained on Shirabu a moment longer, taking in the full effect. "Who would've known Kenjirou would look so good in a skirt?"</p><p>Shirabu rolled his eyes at the comment and scouted the room for his ash blond senpai.</p><p>"Looking for Eita, eh? He's over there with the drinks." Shirabu tried looking over people's heads, but with no avail. "Here." Tendou placed his hands on Shirabu's hips and lifted him above his head.</p><p>"Fuck - Tendou! Put me down!" Shirabu tried to shake out of his grasp.</p><p>"Do you see him?"</p><p>Shirabu saw a hand sticking up in the crowd - after looking closer, he deduced it was Semi. The hair gave it away. "Yes, Tendou-san. I see him."</p><p>The mentioned placed Shirabu down carefully, not dropping him. Shirabu looked at Tendou with a scowl. "Hey, Kenjirou - don't be mad! I was helping you find lover boy!"</p><p>His eyes widened at the comment. "What?"</p><p>"Shirabu!" Semi said from behind him. "W-what are you wearing?"</p><p>"What does it look like, dipshit?"</p><p>Semi's eyes lingered on Kenjirou's legs. He knew his slim legs looked good in white - he just didn't expect Semi to think so as well.</p><p>As Semi stared at Shirabu, the latter did it right back. Semi was dressed as a boxer.</p><p>He had purple wraps around his wrists and palms, a pair of black sweatpants on his bottom half. A fake tattoo was visible on his bare torso, catching the attention of Shirabu.</p><p>"Like what you see?"</p><p>Shirabu scoffed. "I could ask you the same, Semi-san."</p><p>A smirk laced Semi's lips. "You thirsty?"</p><p>Shirabu nodded, which Semi placed a hand on his exposed midriff, guiding Shirabu to the table he was just near.</p><p>"I think you look hot. Especially those legs." Semi whispered in Shirabu's ear, a shiver running down the latter's spine. He ignored the strange feeling in his stomach and broke away from Semi's grip on his waist, grabbing a canned drink. "No alcohol?"</p><p>Shirabu shook his head and opened the can, taking a sip.</p><p>"Such a good boy. An angel."</p><p>Semi's words affected Shirabu, who stood on the tips of his toes, leaning toward Semi's face. He could smell the alcohol from a few inches away. Shirabu's lips were touching Semi's ear when he whispered, "You don't look so bad yourself." He went back to flat feet and walked away, pop in hand.</p><p>Shirabu woke up early for practice the next morning without a headache - a luxury Semi wasn't blessed with. </p>
<hr/><p>Shirabu was sliding his uniform shirt over his torso when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly, eyes meeting doe-like brown orbs. Shirabu turned his head back toward the remaining uniform items, ignoring the boy behind him.</p><p>Semi hadn't talked to him since the Halloween party, which was completely uncalled for. Just when Shirabu thought they were becoming friends, Semi just <i>had</i> to throw a curve ball. The starter took a seat on the bench, sliding his kneepads over his shins, sitting on his knee.</p><p>"I wasn't lying, you know." Semi kept a whisper as he spoke into Shirabu's ear. "Your legs are hot."</p><p>Shirabu's momentum stopped, his hands freezing over his shins. He couldn't believe Semi remembered his intoxicated words — <i>and</i> he was repeating them <i>sober</i>. His heart dropped to his stomach, staring at his remaining kneepad.</p><p>"Don't get shy on me, Shirabu-kun. If I recall, you said I looked good too." Shirabu's face flushed at the sudden movement from his shoulder to neck, a hand running across the nape. The hair on Shirabu's skin rose with the intimacy from his senpai.</p><p>The moment Shirabu turned his head, Semi grabbed his jaw, forcing eye contact. "Why have you been ignoring me?"</p><p>His copper eyes widened. Semi thought he was ignoring him? Shirabu gripped Semi's wrist, trying to remove his iron grip. "You've been ignoring me, Semi-senpai."</p><p>Semi scoffed. "No, it's the other way around."</p><p>Shirabu shook his head, pulling the other kneepad over his leg. His head was forced to it's previous position, lips meeting his own.</p><p>He wasn't given time to react before Semi broke the kiss, moving away. Shirabu grabbed Semi's collar and dragged him back, their lips locking.</p><p>Shirabu's hand rested on the back of Semi's neck, deepening the kiss. They pulled away, lips bruised and connected by a string of saliva.</p><p>"Let's go kick ass." Semi gave Shirabu one last kiss before running out of the locker room, leaving the latter dazed and confused at his eccentric upperclassman. </p>
<hr/><p>"Kenjirouuuuu," Semi drawled as he dragged his feet. "I don't wanna!"</p><p>"Stop acting like you're fucking five Eita. You <i>have</i> to go."</p><p>"But Kenjiiiii!"</p><p>How did Shirabu end up dragging Semi to his own graduation?</p><p>"Eita, even if you don't go you'll still graduate — that's how it is. Now suck it up and walk dumbass." Shirabu gave his boyfriend one last shove, meeting the double doors to the graduation ceremony. Semi intertwined his hands with Shirabu — one last time between the walls of Shiratorizawa.</p><p>"Captain!" The duo heard from behind them, meeting the eyes of Taichi. "Semi-senpai."</p><p>Shirabu placed a hand on Semi's cheek. "You should go." Semi hummed in acknowledgment, nestling his face into Shirabu's palm. "Go kick ass, Eita."</p><p>Semi's eyes brightened as he kissed Shirabu, soon walking away from his junior.</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>"What?" Shirabu scowled at Taichi.</p><p>A smirk was on Taichi's lips. "'Kick ass,' eh? Maybe I should start saying that to Tsutomu."</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yuhhh thank you for reading! </p><p>this was lwk a mess so... sorry you had to read it lmaooo </p><p>anyway follow my<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/G0SHIKIS"> twitter </a><br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/shirasemi"> wattpad </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>